injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice 3: Final Crisis
'Injustice 3: Final Crisis '''is the fan-made sequel of Injustice 2 created by Astral-New-X. The game will appear during the end of 2017 for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation4 and Xbox One. It features every character presented in the Injustice games. Plot The game takes place after Injustice 2 Batman Ending. Years after the defeat of Brainiac and the jailing of Superman in the Phantom Zone, a new Justice League (led by The Flash and Green Lantern) is defending the world while Batman is retired and Damian Wayne (now as The Hunter) leads a Regime Remanent with Black Adam and Wonder Woman. However, a Green Arrow´s enemy named Prometheus appears and forms a new Society of Supervillains. Also, Darkseid, the Dark God is preparing an invasion to Earth. And if anything can get worse, Superman is free, trying to start another Regime, and both Joker and Lex Luthor were revived by a mysterious energy coming from Phantom Zone. ''See Injustice 3: Final Crisis/Story Mode. Multiverse Mode Returning from Injustice 2, Multiverse Mode consists on exploring different Earths passing missions that can be Easy or Hard. You start with a Level 1 Team of 4 warriors, but when you advance, your team will grow until conquering the Multiverse. See Injustice 3: Final Crisis/Multiverse Mode. Horde Mode A brand-new mode, where you survive to an infinite way of Parademons to get treasures. After 5 Rounds of enemies, you´ll fight a giant Parademon. After 10 rounds you will fight a character of the game and after 50 Rounds you will fight Darkseid. Also, after 10 Rounds the stage changes. Brother Eye Missions Assuming the role of S.T.A.R. Labs missions of the first game, the Brother Eye Missions features controlling a character throught fights and minigames and also featuring an original storyline for each character. There are 10 missions for every character, making a total of 400 missions. Playable Characters Heroes * Superman (Ultraman). * Batman (Owlman) (Azrael). * Wonder Woman (Superwoman). * The Flash (Reverse Flash). * Cyborg (Grid). * Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Yellow Lantern) * Green Arrow (Red Arrow). * Aquaman. * Supergirl (Power Girl). * Black Canary. * Blue Beetle. * Firestorm. * Nightwing (Deadman). * The Hunter (Robin) (Red Nightwing) * Batgirl (Batwoman). * Red Robin. * Black Lightning. * Doctor Fate. * Hawkgirl. Villains * Harley Quinn. * Joker. * Star Sapphire * Atrocitus (Guy Gardner). * Sinestro (Arkillo). * Cheetah. * Captain Cold. * Catwoman. * Black Adam (Shazam). * Bane. * Lex Luthor. * Deadshot * Deathstroke. * Darkseid. * Lobo. * Thalia Al´Ghul. * Amazo. * Scarecrow. * Prometheus (Black Arrow). * Poison Ivy. The names in cursive are alternate character skins. DLC Characters *Martian Manhunter. *Swamp Thing. *Zatanna Zatara. *Reptile (from Mortal Kombat). *Blacksad (from Blacksad). Stages * Apokolips. (Unlocked after completing the Story Mode). * Arkham Asylum. * Atlantis. * The Batcave. * Doom Fortress. * Fate Tower. * Fortress of Solitude. * Gotham City. * Grodd´s Palace. * The Insurgence. * Metropolis. * Teen Titans Tower. * Thanagar. * Themyscira. * S.T.A.R. Labs. * The Watchtower. Aclarations *Green Arrow is brought from another universe where Black Canary is dead, so he now lives in Injustice Universe as it was mentioned in Injustice 2. *Dick Grayson was revived in the Injustice comic using the Deadman Energy. *Despite Hawk-girl´s true fate isn´t actually cleared, the game says that she was trapped on Fate Tower during Injustice 2. *The same thing happens with Death-stroke. In the game, he turned to a villain again and was captured and jailed. *Captain Cold is now with the Justice League after Brainiac´s defeat. *Sinestro was jailed by the Green Lantern Corps but escaped, as it was mentioned in Injustice 2. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Injustice 3: Final Crisis